Fiesta criogénica
by ShiroGan
Summary: (New ) Entonces una mañana me levanto, lleno mi estomago con deliciosa comida y cuando estoy dispuesto a salir de casa y aventurarme en este nuevo día me encuentro a la muerte en el picaporte... Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de persona fui en el pasado para que me pasara esto? Tal vez fui un diamante y ni siquiera lo se... ¡Como si esas cosas pasaran!


**¡Soy mi mejor amigo!**

Al escuchar a alguien decir la expresión "eres tu mejor amigo" lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza es algo como la autoestima alta o el cuidado de uno mismo, no ser tú mismo, pero en el cuerpo de otro y llevarte bien contigo mismo, el tú de varios años atrás, el tú de 4 años…

Estando aquí, escuchando historias de lo increíble que es el pequeño Steven por parte de perla, me di cuenta de algo, ellas realmente me aman, me aman como a un hijo o como a un hermano… y eso me pone feliz.

Supongo que con todo lo que paso en mi vida en tan poco tiempo es realmente reconfortante escuchar esas palabras dichas de manera tan sincera al hablar de Steven… Al hablar de mí.

Así que mientras espero a la llegada del rey de la casa, me siento en el sillón que está justo a la entrada mientras me sumerjo en mis pensamientos y la voz de perla se vuelve cada vez más lejana mientras entro a mis recuerdos.

Recuerdos llenos de melancolía, pues al recordar que esto ya no es… lo mismo no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me depara o más concretamente en lo que le depara en el futuro a mi pequeño yo, todos esos retos, todas esas aventuras, recuerdos lejanos de mi hermosa niñez que se hacen cada vez más borrosos con el pasar de las horas.

Recuerdos de aventuras en las que, sin darme cuenta, perdía un pedazo de mi inocencia y daba un paso más a convertirme en un adulto, con cada aventura, con cada gema y persona nueva que conocía, más me la arrebataban, llego un punto en el que ya no solo eran las nuevas personas que conocía, si no que ahora eran mis propias figuras maternas a las que tenía que ayudar, con cosas cotidianas, con problemas personales y problemas sentimentales…

Suspire un poco.

Realmente no era bueno quedarse en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es esto, es lo que estoy haciendo, es mi misión… Es mi situación.

…

¡Oh vaya día! Primero fui a la gran rosquilla por una rosquilla, luego platiqué con el dependiente de la tienda, tuvimos una conversación bastante importante acerca de la importancia de las rosquillas en el desayuno.

¿Entonces quieres decir que las rosquillas son rosquillas por que las nombraron rosquillas? –Le pregunte curioso, estos datos realmente eran interesantes ¿Qué tal si existía una rosquilla que no se llamara rosquilla por que la nombraron como rosquilla si no por que el autor original de tal pieza cuelinaria (¿Así se le llama no?) la decidió llamar rosquilla?

Si Steven, la rosquilla se llama rosquilla por que decidieron llamarlas así –Estoy empezando a pensar que el señor Jacob está un poco molesto sobre mis constantes preguntas sobre el origen de las rosquillas… ¡Pero es que no lo puedo evitar! Esta pregunta me ha estado molestando desde esta mañana y creo que es vital para mi supervidencia en algún momento… creo.

Ahora Steven, será mejor que regreses a casa, estoy seguro que tus hermanas están preocupadas por ti –Realmente no son mis hermanas, son más como… de hecho sí parecen mis hermanas, pero realmente no… Me pregunto que serán.

Oh bueno ahora realmente no es el momento de preguntarme las dudosas existonsias de mis… lo que sea que sean.

Cierto, bueno hasta pronto señor Jacob que tenga una ¿coordinal? Tarde –Le dije mientras me despedía y me dirigía hacia la puerta para poder salir.

Es cordial Steven, hasta luego –Escuche la última parte muy bajo ya que la dijo justo después de que cerrara la puerta… Así que cordial, le preguntare a perla sobre eso.

El camino a casa con el atardecer y todo pintado de naranja, escuchando el sonido del mar es realmente bonito y relajante, me ayuda a pensar ¿Qué en que pienso? Pues en muchas cosas, como en las rosquillas, en los perritos calientes y en los dulces, vaya que los dulces son buenos, delicias que pueden ser crujientes o esponjositas cuando quieran… o desagradables cuando hay mucho calor.

De tanto pensar en esas delicias ya me dieron ganas de comprar algunos, es una lástima que no tenga dinero… ¡Ya se! le pediré algo de dinero a Garnet cuando llegue a casa.

Regresando a lo de antes ¿En qué estaba?... ¡Claro! Pensaba en mis cosas favoritas y en porque el camino a mi casa me incita a pensarlas…

Creo que por nada.

 **...**

Últimamente Steven me preocupa, no es porque esté actuando raro o algo por el estilo es solo que esta última semana me empezó a invadir un presentimiento de que algo malo le va a pasar y no puedo decir que es porque mi visión futura no me lo dice… y eso me asusta.

Que Steven tenga un futuro imposible, no improbable, sino que imposible, no debería pasar… Sin embargo, con cada momento que pasa lo que hace una semana parecía una preocupación lejana se acerca con una furia descomunal. Y toda esta dirigida Steven.

Sin mencionar al recién llegado Stephen, cuando lo vi por primera vez desde lejos tenía un aura depresiva y triste, sin embargo, en el momento en el que me acerqué a él se alegró inmensamente y me saludo como si me conociera toda la vida… Es realmente sospechoso.

Entonces "Stephen" ¿por qué decidiste visitar ciudad playa? –Escuche a amatista preguntarle al chico mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba un par de cosas del mismo, su todo era relajado, como si no hubiera notado la deprimente aura que rodeaba al adolescente.

¿Eh? –Parece que esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos- Yo vine errr… yo… Yo vine aquí en busca de algo… -Su tartamudeo me hace sospechar que no quiere decirnos sus verdaderas intenciones.

¡Oh! ¿Así que estas en una aventura o algo así? ¡Que genial! –Exclamo amatista aparentemente emocionada por su respuesta -¡¿Crees que te podría acompañar!? Últimamente no hemos hecho nada divertido y perla solo se queja (¡Oye!) además yo te podría ser de ayuda, soy súper fuerte tanto que me llaman "The Fucking strong" –Exclamo amatista con una sonrisa de oraje a oreja en un intento de convencer a Stephen de dejarla acompañarlo en su dudosa aventura.

¡Amatista! Nadie te llama The F Strong… Y no digas malas palabras –Perla decidió unirse a la conversación, llamando la atención a amatista por su uso inadecuado de las malas palabras, sinceramente yo no tengo ningún problema de su uso, pero solo si Steven esta fuera de su rango de escucha.

¡Oh vamos P! Sabes que Steven no estará aquí hasta dentro de un buen rato así que porque no me dejas decirlas –Le contesto amatista, expresando exactamente lo que estaba pensando- ¿No es cierto Garnet?

Deja que se exprese como desee perla, mientras Steven no la escuche todo estará bien, ¿No es así amatista? –La última pregunta la dije con un tono más amenazador del que me gustaría, pero supongo que mi voz es simplemente así.

Jejeje, si Garnet… -A juzgar por el preocupado sudor que apareció en la frente de amatista diría que mi voz si es un poco cortante y amenazante –Bien como sea, ¿Qué dices Stephen?

Erm… Yo… Yo realmente no estoy buscando un objeto, sino que más bien a un ¿Alguien? –La última parte sonó más para sí mismo que para nosotras, como si todavía no supiera porque había viajado desde ciudad imperio hasta aquí. Eso solo me ponía más en duda; él es una constante que no debería existir, ninguna de mis visiones me mostraba a este peculiar personaje y honestamente eso me aterraba… ¿Mi visión futura estaba descompuesta o era algo más?

¡Oh! Así que quieres ser el personaje misterioso y cool ¿Eh? Entonces yo seré la personaje amigable y divertida amiga de todos… ¡Jajajaja! Bromeaba chicas, debieron ver sus caras –Por un momento me preocupaste amatista –Obviamente seria el personaje fuerte, duro y genial al que todos alabarían por ser tan genial… ¡jejeje! Definitivamente lo seria.

Mientras amatista hacia ademanes con sus manos y tomaba poses "geniales" para impresionar a nuestro invitado, perla se encontraba un poco confundida por el tema…

…

¿Dices que buscas a alguien? –Le pregunte de manera inquisitiva, el que estuviera en busca de alguien me parecía extraño (¿Por qué?) La mayoría del tiempo el niño se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y se bloqueaba, bloqueaba el mundo exterior y empezaba a fantasear o lo que sea que hiciera en su mente… ¿Por qué siento que eso es familiar?

Yo… sí creo que busco a alguien –Me contesto de manera bastante insegura, el niño realmente no tenía idea de porque hacia lo que hacía… Creo que estoy empezando a entender porque el niño me recordaba a algo.

No creo que estés buscando a alguien… -Honestamente ni yo sé de dónde vino mi respuesta, pero ahora estaba realmente curiosa por ver la respuesta que me ofrecería el niño.

Yo… ¿Por qué piensas eso? - ¿Eh? Honestamente yo no lo sé, es solo como si mi mente me susurrara con unas palabras apagadas, palabras apagadas que decían "Tu" … ¿tu? Quien… de que…

El niño estaba en una búsqueda, ahora eso me quedaba claro, pero estaba perdido y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, Yo… ¿Me recuerda a mí?... Pero yo no perdí nada ¿O sí? Yo… por supuesto que perdí a alguien… perdí a Rose…

Y… y yo la estoy buscando, aunque sé que no tengo idea de cómo ni porque… Yo la sigo buscando… Por eso puedo sentir lo que pasa con este niño… Porque estoy reflejándome en él. Es un espejo en el que, aunque ciertamente no se logra apreciar la misma composición física, el interior y los sentimientos son los mismos… Pero que ocasionaría que un niño de su edad tuviera un sentimiento de pérdida como el mío…

Entonces perla ¿Por qué lo sientes así? –Esta vez Garnet decidió acarrear las riendas de la conversación que por segundos moría en nuestras bocas- Si yo debería decirlo, te vas muy perdido Stephen, casi como si ni siquiera supieras porque diablos estas aquí

Es que yo… realmente no lo sé –La respuesta realmente me sorprendió, quiero decir no la respuesta, sino que más bien la franqueza con la que respondió, de lo que he podido aprender de los humanos es que nunca son muy buenos expresando sus sentimientos, quiero decir claro conocí humanos que expresaban sus sentimientos de maneras espectaculares pero esos solo eran unos cuantos casos de entre los millones de humanos que había en la tierra, honestamente si tuviera que hacer el cálculo yo diría que-

Estoy divagando de nueva cuenta.

El propósito de traer a esta persona a nuestra casa es para investigarla, las sospechas surgieron cuando Garnet se puso tensa toda la mañana, después de interrogarla acerca de ello nos revelo que por la tarde nos visitaría un extraño personaje, uno que, en palabras de ella, "No debería existir", entonces la pregunta era ¿Quién es él?

¿La respuesta?

Un niño con problemas y de un origen desconocido en busca de algo que ni él sabe que es… Realmente era complicado ¿eh? Lo que sea que este niño buscara… Tenía el presentimiento de que solo traería problemas…

"Es igual a ti perla" –Escuche a la voz decir – "Un alma perdida en busca de algo que ya no existe, lentamente dándose cuenta de ello y convirtiéndose en una bomba de relojería que explotara en el peor momento y dañara a todo lo que este cerca… Incluyendo a sus seres queridos. Es tu reflejo, es lo que eres, es lo que niegas ser… Eres tú"

Si es que no lo había hecho ya…

…

¿Quién rayos se cree perla para interrumpirme en mi increíble negociación con una figura de origen desconocido y que probablemente solo traerá problemas a largo plazo? (¡Nadie!) ¡Exacto conciencia, ella no es nadie! (Tampoco te pongas así amatista) Bueno tienes razón conciencia ella si es alguien… ¡Ella es palillos, la asombrosa ayudante y mondadientes personal de Puma Púrpura! (¡Je! Tu si sabes yo misma) Pero por supuesto mi querida conciencia, después de todo yo soy genial lo que por extensión te hace a ti genial…

¡Grrr! Cuesta demasiado trabajo mental mantener una conversación contigo conciencia, te cerrare por ahora (¡Oh vamos! Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, somos demasiado inteligentes para eso) Si lo sé, lo se… Pero de todas formas te voy a encerrar un poco (¡¿Por qué?!) Porque necesito preguntarle algo a este tal Stephen y tu solo me harías recordar mi genialidad (¡Eso no es malo!) No… pero si es molesto así que… Off ya go! Bien ahora que yo misma estoy fuera del camino por fin le podre preguntar la pregunta que me eh estado preguntando desde que me empecé a preguntar preguntas…

¿Y a quién le importa eso perla? Honestamente todos saben que lo que cuenta es el viaje y no el destino… ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? –Espero que sean migajas del sándwich que desayune esta mañana, ese sándwich sí que era delicioso.

Al preguntarles eso efectivamente (¿Desde cuando eres de palabras elegantes?) logre sacar a Perla y Steven de su pequeño quiebre mental, lo cual por supuesto ocasiono que me respondieran de una manera bastante chistosa… ¡Y tu cállate, se supone que estas bloqueada maldita sea!

Amatista… Eso que dijiste fue de hecho bastante bueno -¡Bua! Su cara sorprendida es realmente graciosa, pero espera… ¡Ella realmente está sorprendida de que pueda decir algo inteligente! ¡¿Qué rayos perla?! llevamos como, un millón de años juntas y tú te sorprendes de esto ahora… Vaya amigas tengo… Creo que es hora de que vuelva a visitar a Vidalia otra vez.

Si, de hecho fue bastante inspirador –¡¿Tú también Stephen!? Vamos viejo eso no es genial, ni siquiera nos conocemos y aun así ya me juzgas… Not cool man, not cool.

¡Oigan! Les hare saber que yo de hecho soy bastante inteligente, por ejemplo, yo sé despejar la x, también sé que es un Cilindro (¡Todos saben eso amatista, es geometría básica!) ¡Cállate perla, interrumpes mi momento de probarles que soy inteligente, ahora ¿En dónde estaba? ¡Cierto! También se la ley de Darwin y–

Mientras continuaba con mi discurso logré apreciar como Stephen cambiaba ese ánimo depresivo y poco a poco se transformaba en una pequeña mueca de alegría… Honestamente la sonrisa le quedaba mejor al niño de lo que pensé… Quiero decir sin toda esa depresión rodeándolo el realmente parecía pues… ¡Un niño!

¡Crack!

El sonido de madera siendo crujida sorpresivamente nos sacó a todos de lo que hacíamos e inmediatamente volteamos a ver por la dirección de la que provino el inesperado sonido, lo que vimos no nos gustó nada… Garnet se había parado de repente del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada disfrutando de sus pensamientos y su cara parecía realmente alarmada.

Fui violentamente sacada de mi estupor por la misma gema que me hizo entrar en él, Garnet que de un momento a otro parecía bastante alarmada y lista para destruir a sus enemigas, me tomo de los brazos y después le dio un agarre a mi cintura para después proceder a cargarme como maleta y llevarme a mí y a perla (Quien, por cierto, Garnet había también tomado en ese pequeño momento de sorpresa) directo al portal.

¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos? –Hice como pude para soltar esa pregunta de mis labios pues su agarre era bastante fuerte.

¡Situación de emergencia gems, necesitamos estar ahí en este preciso instante! –Garnet parecía realmente agitada, tenía sudor por toda su cara y sus músculos faciales daban espasmos de vez en cuando de mala manera, haciéndola parecer realmente preocupada.

¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué pasara con Stephen?! –Mi pregunta era justificada ¿dejaríamos a un completo extraño solo en nuestra casa?

¡Él sabe dónde está la salida! –Vaya Garnet, no te creí capas, dejaremos al invitado colgado… Esa fue una muy mala broma…

Con cierta incertidumbre le concedí a Garnet su deseo y dejé que me llevara hasta el portal donde me soltó para prepárame bien en la tele transportación… Pero había algo que me preocupaba… Con desconfianza en lo que estoy a punto de ver gire mi cabeza para poder ver a Stephen…

Era lo que temía… Su aura depresiva volvía mientras la sonrisa que había logrado sacarle con tanto esfuerzo se desvanecía mientras su mueca melancólica volvía y sus ojos se ensombrecían por momentos… Genial, todo mi esfuerzo tirado a la basura gracias a unas estúpidas gemas corruptas (¡Les patearemos el trasero!) ¡Vaya que lo haremos conciencia, vaya que lo haremos!

Hey, Stephen… Vuelve a visitarnos pron–

Las crystal Gems habían desaparecido y con ellas la alegría de Steven.

…

Conforme la conversación fluía me sentía como en casa de nuevo… La otra casa, en la que el yo de ahora mismo vive, en la que ahora se me prohíbe vivir…

Las conversaciones entre las tres se sentían igual de naturales que como las recordaba. Perla siendo bastante estricta con ese pequeño tono de nerviosismo que se colaba en su voz cada vez que mencionaba a el pequeño Steven y algo malo en la misma oración, como si el niño fuera a morir solo por mencionarlo en la misma nota que algo malo…

Volví a suspirar.

Luego estaba Garnet, la Garnet callada y reservada que recuerdo, que dice las cosas justo en el momento en las que debería decirlas y por el resto de la conversación se reserva sus comentarios, ella no es per se una fría y calculadora bien hechora, ella solo es… callada, quiero decir técnicamente cada segundo ella mantiene una conversación en la que participa el 100% del tiempo, pero… Bueno es una fusión

Y luego amatista, ella es tal y como la recuerdo, emotiva, divertida y fácil de molestar… ¡Jejeje! Todas son exactamente iguales a como las recuerdo… Claro que hay cambios, con todo lo que pasara a partir de ahora, ellas crecerán, vivirán un poco más y cambiaran su manera de ver las cosas, tendrán más experiencia y en definitiva crecerán para ser mejores personas…

Personas.

Eso es lo que son, puede que ellas parezcan de otro mundo (Aunque técnicamente lo sean) pero ellas realmente se habían adaptado, pero no a los humanos, o no eso jamás, los humanos se encontraran por siempre en su lista de seres más extraños del universo… No, a lo que se habían adaptado era a los sentimientos, los buenos y los malos.

Ellas se sentían tristes, ellas sonreían, ellas se preocupaban, ellas se enojaban, ellas se podían enamorar (Garnet era la prueba) ellas realmente estaban hechas para ser lo que sea que quisieran ser… Justo como los humanos

Y así pasaron los segundos y esos segundos se hicieron minutos, hasta que entre uno de los tantos argumentos entre perla y Amatista (Creo que Perla se reusaba a concederle a Amatista el uso de malas palabras frente a Steven) Garnet se alarmo sorpresivamente y se levantó de su lugar en el sillón (Logrando así exaltarnos a todos) y después procedió a tomar a perla y a amatista como muñecas de trapo, sosteniéndolas con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dirigía hacia el portal, en el trayecto logre escuchar a amatista preguntarle a Garnet de manera preocupada y nerviosa a donde se dirigían y porque estaba tan exaltada, a lo que Garnet le contesto de manera preocupada y tensa (Nada característica de ella) que había ocurrido un problema y necesitaban irse.

Entre la confusión y temor causados por las repentinas acciones de Garnet amatista logro calmarse y preguntarle algo que yo no pude escuchar bien (Demasiado perdido en mi propio shock) Al llegar a la plataforma Garnet soltó a perla y amatista y las dejo acomodarse para poder partir lo más rápido posible, a lo que estas respondieron lo más rápido posible que pudieron, asumiendo sus posiciones y poniéndose en guardia…

Por segundos pude ver como la espalda de amatista se tensó y empezó a mover muy rígidamente hacia mi dirección general, con una cara preocupada.

Parece que mi cara ahora mismo mostraba los sentimientos que sentía, los sentimientos de perdida y confusión regresaban a mí con cada segundo en el que mi cuerpo procesaba que, una vez más, me dejarían solo.

"Es temporal" –Me dije- "Ellas volverán mañana o algún día cercano y podremos volver a hablar"

Pero… Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa inseguridad, causada por la repentina separación de su denominada "Fuente de la felicidad" tan necesaria era que sin ellas teniendo constante contacto con mi probablemente moriría de depresión… Y todo por las luces de sus ojos.

Resignado y sintiéndome de alguna manera en un peor estado emocional comparado con el que entre decidí salir de la casa para poder tomar un poco de aire y pensar un poco más de lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante… Mi contacto tan repentino con ellas sin lugar a dudas fue repentino, yo ni siquiera planeaba acercármeles, por lo menos no hasta poder haberme asentado de manera correcta en ciudad playa.

Obviamente las subestime, sobre todo a Garnet, su visión futura fue lo que las debió alertar de mi llegada… Ser un invitado no deseado es realmente malo.

Caminando hacia la puerta dispuesto a abrirla para poder salir y deambular, me encontré con alguien muy interesante… O más bien me encontró a mí…

El rey de la casa.

…

Justo cuando abrí la puerta a mi casa me encontré con ese señor raro, parecía muy deprimido. Tal vez no desayuno rosquillas como yo lo hago, eso siempre me desanima… La verdad es que parce que ese es exactamente su problema.

Dispuesto ayudar a este extraño deprimido saco una dona de las tantas que tenía en mi bolsa de la gran rosquilla, tratando de pescar una mientras volteo a mirar a el extraño noto que me está haciendo caras muy extrañas al verme… ¡No se preocupe señor, yo sé lo que es no tener rosquillas para desayunar!

¿Qué haces niño? –Me pregunte.

Tratando de sacar una rosquilla para usted señor –Me contesto todavía tratando todavía de sacar la mencionada rosquilla.

No tienes que hacer eso sabes –El señor realmente parecía un poco preocupado.

Es solo que se ve un poco mal señor –Conteste haciendo mis últimos esfuerzos para sacar la rosquilla

Así es como me veo… -Vi como el niño logro sacar la rosquilla (Que aparentemente estaba muy atorada en la bolsa) para justo después extender su mano hacia mí y abriéndola mostrándome la delicia circular.

Entonces usted realmente necesita esto señor –Supongo que si tenía un poco de hambre.

El señor tomo la rosquilla y se la comió sin rechismar, saboreando su genial sabor. De momentos vi como la cara del señor se transformaba en una de alegría… ¡Sabia que no había tenido una de estas para desayunar!

Gracias niño, estuvo deliciosa –Realmente necesitaba esa rosquilla, él se notaba más contento.

¡No hay problema señor! –¿Era realmente tan energético de pequeño? Supongo que si… Después de todo la respuesta se encontraba justo delante de mí.

Después de eso Steven y yo tuvimos un pequeño silencio que fue roto por las luces y sonidos provenientes de la distancia… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Oye Steven ¿Sabes si hoy se celebra algún evento en ciudad playa? –El señor me pregunto inquieto… ¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre!? ¡¿Es algún tipo de brujo o algo así?!

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Steven me pregunto de forma callada… ¿Yo no dije su nombré o sí?

¿No dije tu nombre o sí? –Claro que lo dijo…

Si lo dijo… -Le conteste- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Idiota, idiota, ¡Idiota! ¿Tenías que decirlo Steven? ¿Por qué me pregunto esto? ¡Por supuesto que tenía… Supongo que en el fondo sigo siendo descuidado por naturaleza.

Oh, lo siento –Me contesto, parecía un poco nervioso, su mirada de ¿Computación? Desapareció para dar paso a una preocupada – Veras Steven, la razón de porque se tu nombre y de porque te topaste conmigo saliendo de tu casa es porque estaba conversando con tus hermanas…

¡Oh…! ¡Entonces ellas están ahí adentro! –El pequeño yo (Nombrado así para no confundirlo conmigo mismo) exclamo de manera emocionada.

No realmente… Ellas tenían cosas importantes que hacer y se tuvieron que ir… Aunque conversaron conmigo un rato –La respuesta del señor parece convincente pero ahora estoy perdido… ¿De que querrían hablar con un extraño? A menos que… ¡sea otro conocido! Oh mejor aún… ¡Una nueva gema!

¡Señor! ¿Es una gema? –Le pregunte de la forma más calmada posible (Creo) al señor, si me decía "si" … ¡Esto sería genial, otra gema más! … ¡Y otro amigo! Oh vaya, oh vaya, oh vaya este día se pone cada vez mejor.

¿Eh? –Mini Steven realmente me estaba preguntando esto… Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo recuerdo ser justo como el a su edad, siempre tan emocionado de conocer gente nueva, aunque nunca conocí a ninguna gema, en ese entonces las únicas que conocía eran a Garnet, perla y amatista… Supongo que lo animare un poco.

No, Steven, yo no soy una gema, aunque mi madre me solía llamar así –Espero que eso realmente lo anime, todos saben que a esa edad yo era muy sentimental… Aun lo soy.

¡Oh! Erm… ¿Cómo era su madre? –Ahora mini Steven parecía curioso y un poco desanimado.

Bueno Steven, la verdad es que nunca la conocí… -Creo que ahora entiendo porque mini yo parece tan decepcionado y triste al hablar sobre este tema –Pero aparentemente ella era una muy buena persona…Por lo menos es lo que todos me decían…

Todas las personas con las que tuve la oportunidad de platicar acerca de mi madre coincidían en bastantes cosas acerca de mi madre –Continúe hablando mientras observaba el lugar por el que se podían apreciar las opacas luces de un evento nuevo, mirando de reojo a Steven observarme todo el tiempo con una cara seria y de concentración poco presente en los niños, supongo que nunca fuimos muy normales –Que era hermosa, amable, que amaba a todos (Y cuando digo a todos Steven, me refiero a todos) Que le fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza, que era una buena persona… Realmente decían cosas muy buenas de ella Steven, hacían que pareciera una clase de diosa perfecta…

¡Wow! Tu madre suena como que es una persona genial… -Es extraño se parece mucho a mi madre… supongo que los dos tenemos madres geniales – Realmente suena como una buena madre.

¡Jaaa! –El señor dio un suspiro de cansancio, parece realmente agotado de hablar del tema de su madre –Bueno Steven, yo realmente no puedo decírtelo, jamás la conocí así que no estoy seguro de como realmente pudo ser… Cuando me refiero a que todos los que la conocían parecían hablar de ella como una diosa, también me refería a que la tenían en ese pedestal, todos realmente parecían pensar en mi madre como si se tratara de una diosa…

Eso no suena tan mal, quiero decir señor… si todos hablaban tan bien de ella es porque de seguro ella realmente era así ¿No? –pregunte un poco confundido – Quiero decir nadie hablaría mal de alguien que es bueno…

Tal vez Steven –El señor contesto… decirle señor me está cansando mucho –Pero conforme pasaron los años, varios secretos de mi madre se fueron destapando, secretos raros, divertidos… o malos –Tomo una pausa, dio un gran respiro y continuo – A algunos de sus conocidos realmente no les agrado que mi madre les ocultara cosas y se decepcionaban cada vez que un secreto de mamá que ellas no sabían salía a la luz, su imagen de diosa empezó a desaparecer de mi memoria Steven, ahora ella solo es otra persona que no conozco…

Honestamente me estoy empezando a cansar de estar aquí solo mirando a la nada y las luces parecen bastante llamativas…

Hey Steven ¿Quieres ir a donde las luces? –Le pregunte– Te puedo seguir contando lo que sea que te interese…

¿Mmm? Si claro, la verdad es que a mí también me interesa saber que hay allá –El niño dudo un poco y después pregunta– Señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

¿Mi nombre? Supongo que Stephen es un buen nombre, al fin y al cabo, solo es una variación de mi nombre real…

Nunca te dije mi nombre, ¿verdad? –Le pregunte retóricamente, ya sabiendo la respuesta– Bueno Steven, Mi nombre es Stephen gusto en conocerte.

¿Stephen? –Pregunte confundido– ¿No quieres decir Steven?

Es una variación de tu nombre solo que se escribe y pronuncia como "ph" y significa coronado –Le explique– Y por si lo quieres saber tu nombre significa El rey o también se puede interpretar como coronado igual que mi nombre.

¡Eso es tan genial! –Grite emocionado, ser un rey es tan genial… Tal vez por eso perla me llama su pequeño rey…

Todo el camino platicamos de muchas cosas, Stephen aparentemente estaba buscando algo, pero no quiso decirme el que, aparentemente es algo muy importante para el… Y él dice que es un "Alguien" en vez de un "Algo".

Stephen realmente parece una buena persona fuera de su deproccion o como se diga, es realmente bueno platicando y cuando no está triste realmente es genial platicar con el… El problema es que él se pone triste realmente rápido y cuando digo rápido es como "Muy rápido". Podemos platicar de cualquier tema genial como las rosquillas y el de repente se pone muy triste… Lo único bueno es que es muy fácil sacarlo de ese estado.

Y entonces yo le dije "Las bromas de pastel son muy divertidas" y el me respondió muy, muy molesto "No, no lo son" –Narro el pequeño Steven– Y yo le respondí algo así como "Pero enserio son divertidas" y después le lance el otro pastel que tenía y el solo se molestó más y se fue…

Esa suena como una historia muy interesante Steven –Le dije– pero no deberías tratar mal a las personas.

¡No lo trate mal! Solo fue una pequeña broma…-Dijo de manera indignada y después agregó en voz baja– Una divertida broma, jeje

Ok… –Stephen me respondió de manera poco convencida– Entonces supongo que después te disculpaste ¿No?

¡Ja! Ojalá pudiera, el dejo de hablarme después de ese día –Le conté– Pero tranquilo estoy seguro de que me emutualmente me volverá a hablar.

Es eventualmente Steven –Me corrigió al mismo tiempo que rodaba sus ojos– Y no te preocupes, yo también estoy seguro de que te volverá a hablar.

¡Oh mira aquí estamos! –El niño exclamo.

Su repentina exclamación provoco que mirara hacia el frente, de esta manera notando que habíamos arribado a nuestro destino, en alguna parte cerca de la playa con sillas enterradas en arena, luces multicolores deslumbrando el cielo ya oscuro por el anochecer y un maravilloso escenario negro disfrazado por la noche.

¡Wow! –Exclamo Steven.

Si… Wow –Lo acompañe en su asombro.

Después de admirar el bello escenario unos segundos más decidimos dirigirnos hacia las sillas y platicar un poco más de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera…

¡Oh vaya! Tengo a mis primeros dos visitantes… De los muchos que vendrán esta noche eso espero… -Un tipo salió de detrás del escenario y nos dirigió la palabra, sorprendiéndonos a mí y a Steven por su repentina aparición.

Lamentablemente no puedo estar con ustedes mucho tiempo, aún tengo cosas que hacer, después de todo quiero que todo este perfecto ¡Ya que esta será la noche en la que me volveré mundialmente famoso y todos me admiraran! ¡Todos admiraran al varón vaaroni! –Un momento… ¿Qué no ese es uno de los nombres de mi muerte personal?

¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?! Y más importante ¿Por qué ahora? ¡jaaa! Todo esto es muy confuso-

¡GA! –Un dolor punzante atravesó mi cabeza y la rompió en mil pedazos que apenas se sostenían entre si… Estaba recordando otra cosa– ¡No ahora! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

¿Stephen? –Pregunte confundido al ver a mi nuevo amigo gritar en dolor– ¡Stephen que te pasa!

…

¡Ahh! –Desperté de un brinco.

Que sueño tan raro tuve, soñé que yo no era yo y que había un yo más pequeño que yo y… ¡Uggh! Tengo ganas de vomitar…

Salí corriendo directo al baño intentando no soltar todo mi vomito en el corto trayecto. Cuando al fin llegue levante la taza y me deshice de todos mis males (Figurativamente) y me sentí muchísimo mejor… Mi boca sabe y huele a vomito.

Di unos cuantos pasos y me encontré frente al espejo del baño donde pude ver mi reflexión, cansado y pálido, como era de esperar de alguien que acaba de vomitar…

Me incline un poco hacia adelante y abrí la llave del lavabo, tome un poco de agua con mi mano y la lleve a mi boca. El probar agua fresca que arrastra el mal olor de mi boca y refresca un poco mi garganta realmente me calma y me despeja la mente.

Al salir del baño ya más relajado me doy la oportunidad de observar mejor mis alrededores, la sala de mi casa es iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas en un hermoso color azul, mi cocina esta mitad iluminada por la luz de luna y la otra mitad es totalmente negra.

Ese fue un sueño muy raro… Realmente parecía más una pesadilla.

¡Jajaja! –No pude evitar reírme, una risa bastante alegre y sonora contrastando con el silencio que se emite– ¡Solo fue una tonta pesadilla!

¡Oh vaya! Realmente estoy feliz de que fuera una pesadilla y no la realidad esa realmente hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla.

¡Jaaa! –Suspire de alegría– Sera mejor que vuelva a dormir… ¿Por qué siento un deja vu?

Eso es porque tú ya pasaste por esto Steven, esto te paso ya hace mucho, pero lo olvidaste… O más bien yo te obligue a olvidarlo –Una voz se presentó de pronto, proviniendo de la oscuridad– Este solo es un recuerdo.

¡Ahh! ¿Quién eres tú? –Este tipo salió de la nada– Más vale que me lo digas porque si no- Espera ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que solo eres un mal sueño!

Soy real Steven, pero eso no importa ahora… -Dio una pausa dramática– … Lo que importa es que finalmente puedo decirte con qué propósito estás haciendo todo lo que estás haciendo…

¡!

Veo que estas interesado por eso, bien tu propósito es… Ayudar al pequeño Steven a madurar –Revelo.

¿Qué? - ¿Qué?

Justo lo que escuchaste Steven… -Confirmo el ente.

Pero… ¿Por qué? –Esto es tan confuso.

La verdad es Steven… Que tú no estás listo para lo que está por venir, pero si tu ayudas a este Steven enseñándole todo lo que sabes tal vez tengamos una oportunidad… – ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido… -Todo esto se pone muy confuso por momentos.

Lo que digo todavía no importa… Pero lo hará –Deja de hablar tan críptico ¡Maldita sea!

Pero yo-

Fui interrumpido por el sonido creciente de explosiones, golpes, gritos y gruñidos.

Ya no hay más tiempo Steven, recuerda tu misión.

…

No parece que tu amigo vaya a despertar en un rato –Dijo el presentador.

Si… Gracias por tu ayuda… y por las medicinas –Le conteste.

No hay problema niño… De todos modos, las necesitaba –Lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Bueno niño me tengo que ir a seguir preparando el escenario, puedes ir conmigo o con alguno de mis ayudantes si necesitas ayuda –Me dijo.

Si, gracias de nuevo –Respondí nuevamente con una disculpa.

Después de un rato de vigilar a Stephen comencé a relajarme y volteé a ver a mi alrededor, por el momento solo 3 personas más se habían sentado en las sillas y a lo lejos podía escuchar murmullos de gente que lo más seguro es que viniera hacia aquí…

Pasados otros diez minutos ya se había juntado bastante gente y el presentador decidió poner algunas canciones mientras terminaba la espera.

Después de algunas canciones se anunció la segunda llamada, la costa parecía despejada y la luna se reflejaba en el mar de manera muy bonita, por supuesto el lugar ahora estaba más lleno que antes.

"¡Jaa! Las canciones son muy buenas, pero no tener a nadie con quien platicar es muy aburrido…"

Una canción clásica se empezó a escuchar por los alta voces, de las voces pude distinguir que la "pieza" como ellos le decían se llamaba "Overture 1812".

"Me pregunto cuando se levantará Stephen, espero que no se pierda el show, la manera en la que lo presento ese señor realmente me dejo muy emocio- "

 _Grr_

El repentino sonido de algo gruñendo me despertó de mis pensamientos, obligando a mi cabeza a girar un poco para poder saber de dónde se escuchaba el sonido. De una pequeña formación de piedras pude observar como una especie de criatura gigante y peluda Salía lentamente, está siendo la causante del gruñido que había escuchado.

La bestia comenzó con pasos lentos y firmes, pero rápidamente se descontrolo y empezó a correr alocadamente en mi dirección general. Con el ruido que estaba causando la bestia fue natural que los demás también se dieran cuenta de ella, también fue natural que se asustaran y trataran de correr de ella, hasta yo quería correr de ella, pero recordé que Stephen aún no se levantaba…

¡Stephen! ¡Vamos, despierta! –Le grite– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, es peligroso!

Pero no sirvió de nada pues Stephen se encontraba en un profundo sueño, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, tomé a Stephen y nos oculté bajo las sillas para que con suerte la bestia no nos descubriera.

Por suerte la bestia le presto más atención a la multitud, pero aun así yo me sentía mal, como que yo debería defenderlos a ellos en vez de ocultarme…

Ojalá perla estuviera aquí –Dije en un susurro mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos, los sonidos de gritos aterrados de la multitud empeorando mis ganas de llorar– Ella sabría qué hacer.

Los ruidos se fueron esfumando poco a poco y llego un punto en el que solo hubo silencio, solo hasta ese punto me atreví a volver a abrir mis ojos y vaya sorpresa me llevé…

¡CHICAS! –Garnet estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa reconfortante para mí, perla y amatista a sus lados, amatista también mostrando una sonrisa reconfortante mientras perla solo hizo una mueca y después aparto a Garnet de su camino y me abrazo… Muy fuerte

¡Steven! ¡Oh gracias al cielo, estas bien! –Perla tenia lágrimas en sus ojos que me miraban muy aliviados– ¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias al cielo que estas bien! Me tenías tan preocupada

¡Jejeje, descuida perla ahora estoy bien gracias a ustedes! –Exclame con mucha alegría.

Nos tenías realmente preocupados Steven –Hablo Garnet

¡Sí! No tienes idea de lo histérica que se puso Perla cuando Garnet nos dijo de su visión –Esta vez fue amatista la que hablo– Ella estaba así como "¡Steven! ¡Steven! ¡Mi bebe!" Fue grandioso

¡Amatista! Si mal no recuerdo tú también empezaste a gritar histéricamente –Reclamo perla.

¡¿Qué?! Yo totalmente no hice eso –Le respondió amatista

¿A no? Entonces porque te escuche gritar "no te preocupes amigui-

 _Grrr_

Sin embargo, lo que sea que perla estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpido al sonido de múltiples gruñidos provenientes de donde había salido la anterior bestia…

Como si de una pesadilla se tratara de detrás de las rocas aparecieron más de esas bestias que parecían realmente enfadadas de haber perdido a una de los suyos.

¡Steven, ponte detrás de mí! –Grito Garnet, invocando sus guantes y dando un paso hacia adelante, Perla y amatista copiándole.

¡Steven, busca un lugar seguro! –Me dijo perla.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué hay de ustedes! –Exclame en sorpresa.

¡No hay tiempo para eso Steven, ve y busca un lugar seguro! –Garnet corto toda la conversación con su voz autoritaria para después volver su mirada hacia al frente para poder concentrarse completamente en las bestias, las otras dos siguiéndole el paso.

Amatista, tu encárgate de la de la izquierda, perla tú de la de la derecha, yo me encargare de las dos del centro –Comando Garnet, yo no me había movido ni pensaba hacerlo ¡¿Qué tal si necesitaban mi ayuda?!

Ok –Contestaron al instante.

A lo lejos pude escuchar la pieza musical (Overture 1812) llegar a una parte con lo que parecían ser campanas y trompetas mezcladas…

…

La calma antes de la tormenta no duro mucho pues justo después de que esa sección se acabara las bestias se abalanzaron en un feroz ataque contra las chicas.

¡Ahora! –Grito Garnet, abalanzándose ella también hacia las bestias.

Garnet le dio un puñetazo en la cara a una de las bestias y se cubrió de la mordida de la otra con su otro puño, se concentró entonces en esta dándole un golpe muy fuerte justo en la mandíbula lo suficiente como para elevar a la bestia unos metros en el aire.

Con una de las bestias en k.o. se concentró en la otra que parecía más enojada por el golpe que herida. La bestia levanto una de sus garras para tratar de herir a Garnet, pero esta esquivo el ataque y consiguió propinarle un ganchazo en la cara, la bestia dio un grito de agonía y esta vez mucho más enojada se abalanzo sobre Garnet, quien esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue derribada al suelo por el ataque de la bestia que se montó frente a Garnet y le gruño con todas sus fuerzas.

Garnet por su parte solo levanto el puño y golpeo a la bestia a la cara con bastante fuerza, ocasionando que la bestia saliera volando por los aires igual que su compañera, sin embargo, está a diferencia de su compañera callo de pie, nuevamente bastante enojada con la gema que le había golpeado la cara.

Esta vez utilizo una especie de salto al cual Garnet se anticipó, logrando esquivar el ataque una vez más y esta vez determinada a terminar de una vez por todas empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas en ataques pausados pero poderosos a la bestia, coincidiendo con los cañones que se podían escuchar de la pieza.

La gema corrupta esta vez cedió al poder de los golpes de la gema y se esfumo.

…

Cuando Garnet dio el comando perla se abalanzó sobre la criatura, confiando en su velocidad para confundir a la bestia y causar todo el daño posible, sin embargo, la bestia era muy lista y descubrió enseguida el plan de perla, por lo que uso su cola para poder desorientar a perla y causar un golpe.

Perla no vio el golpe venir y lo recibió en todo el estómago, provocando que saliera volando. Afortunadamente perla se recuperó rápido y decidió volver a abalanzarse sobre la bestia, esta vez siendo más cuidadosa, logro que la piel de la gema corrupta tuviera unos cuantos cortes.

 _Slash_

Logro ocasionarle un corte grave en la pierna a la bestia que se enojó por esto e intento usar su cola de nuevo, para su desgracia, esta vez perla estaba preparada y logro esquivar su cola fácilmente.

 _Wosh_

Al ver la oportunidad perla la tomo y le corto la cola a la bestia, esta enloqueció y en un ataque de furia descontrolada trato de darle un zarpazo a perla con sus garras, perla se pudo cubrir, pero no espero que la fuerza del ataque fuera tremenda y fue tirada al suelo. La bestia aprovecho esta oportunidad y tarto de desgarrar a perla con sus dientes. Perla levanto su lanza y en un acto de reflejo disparo.

 _¡Plam!_

La gema se esfumo y perla se levantó un poco asustada pero aliviada de que la pelea por fin hubiera terminado.

…

En cuanto la orden fue dicha amatista invoco su lazo, dio un paso atrás y lo lanzo contra la bestia, tristemente la bestia tenía unos buenos reflejos y pudo evitar que amatista enredara su hocico con el lazo, después uso una de sus patas para jalar amatista hacia ella, amatista al ver esto se estabilizo en el aire y utilizo el impulso que le dio la bestia al jalar su látigo para propinarle una patada directo al ojo derecho de la bestia.

Esta rugió del dolor y le dio un zarpazo a amatista la cual voló por los aires hasta caer en la suave arena, no perdiendo tiempo la bestia trato de ponerse encima de amatista, pero ella fue rápida al recuperarse y utilizo su látigo para enredar las patas de la bestia, la cual cayo de manera brusca ante el repentino acto

Amatista trato de arrastrar a la bestia para tratar de aventarla contra unas rocas, pero se encontró con un problema.

¡¿Cuánto pesas?! –Grito amatista, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para tratar de lanzar a la bestia sobre una formación de rocas filosas cercanas, sin embargo, la acción fue por nada pues la bestia pesaba más de lo que amatista podía.

La bestia forcejeo y logro liberarse del lazo de amatista, mientras la bestia se equilibraba amatista volvió a invocar su lazo y con este tomo algunas rocas, lanzándoselas a la bestia, efectivamente agrandando su tiempo de recuperación, amatista no desaprovecho esto y continúo lanzándole unas cuantas piedras.

Pronto las pierdas al alcance se acabaron y a amatista se le ocurrió lo único que ella pensó la ayudaría a conseguir la victoria.

Amatista se abalanzó sobre la bestia y utilizo una especie de spin. El sonido de piel chocando contra el inusual sonido de sierra que provocaba amatista pronto se hizo escuchar y aunque la bestia aguanto todo lo que pudo pronto cayó ante el aplastante poder del movimiento de amatista.

…

La música estaba ya en su última parte y Steven se notaba más relajado.

¡Chicas eso fue increíble! –Grito el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas

¡¿Steven?! –Grito la pálida, tornándose aún más pálida al ver como el niño las había desobedecido y decidido quedarse para aparentemente ver el espectáculo.

¡Steven, porque te quedaste aquí cuando te dije que era peligroso! –Esta vez fue Garnet la que regaño al pequeño por su curiosidad.

¡Steven, viejo, eso pudo ser peligroso! ¿Qué tal si alguna de nosotras fallaba? ¡El siguiente en la lista serias tú! –Exclamo amatista consternada.

¡Estoy bien chicas, todo salió bien así que no se preocupen! –Les grito Steven desde su lugar, totalmente obvio a lo que había atrás de él.

¡Steven! ¡Steven! –Entonces los gritos de perla se volvieron más agitados mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección de Steven con su lanza preparada.

¡Steven! ¡Corre! –Grito Garnet, asustada y también dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Steven.

La canción estaba en la última parte.

Steven volteo a ver hacia atrás de él y no pudo evitar pensar aterrado "Como algo tan grande y ruidoso se escabullo en mi espalda" mientras su cara formaba una mueca de horror.

La canción estaba a dos segundos de terminar… Así como Steven.

 _Puff_

La bestia se esfumo, por un segundo todo pareció parar y al siguiente el humo se esfumo, dejando al descubierto una figura de la que Steven se había olvidado totalmente.

Parado en toda su gloria, Stephen tenía una piedra en la mano, la cual había utilizado para esfumar a la bestia (Que ya estaba en sus últimas por el golpe proporcionado al principio por Garnet) Él tenía una cara seria y parecía un poco agotado.

Stephen se inclinó un poco y le extendió la mano a Steven, tapándole la cara a Steven, impidiendo que la luz de la luna le llegara.

La cara de Stephen tenía una pregunta muy obvia plasmada en ella… ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?

La cara de Steven mostro la respuesta… "¡Claro!"

Y entonces se acabó Overture 1812.

…

¡Ahh! –Desperté de un brinco.

Que sueño tan raro tuve, soñé que yo no era yo y que había un yo más pequeño que yo y… ¡Uggh! Tengo ganas de vomitar…

Salí corriendo directo al baño intentando no soltar todo mi vomito en el corto trayecto. Cuando al fin llegue levante la taza y me deshice de todos mis males (Figurativamente) y me sentí muchísimo mejor… Mi boca sabe y huele a vomito.

Di unos cuantos pasos y me encontré frente al espejo del baño donde pude ver mi reflexión, cansado y pálido, como era de esperar de alguien que acaba de vomitar…

Me incline un poco hacia adelante y abrí la llave del lavabo, tome un poco de agua con mi mano y la lleve a mi boca. El probar agua fresca que arrastra el mal olor de mi boca y refresca un poco mi garganta realmente me calma y me despeja la mente.

Al salir del baño ya más relajado me doy la oportunidad de observar mejor mis alrededores, la sala de mi casa es iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas en un hermoso color azul, mi cocina esta mitad iluminada por la luz de luna y la otra mitad es totalmente negra.

Ese fue un sueño muy raro… Realmente parecía más una pesadilla.

¡Jajaja! –No pude evitar reírme, una risa bastante alegre y sonora contrastando con el silencio que se emite– ¡Solo fue una tonta pesadilla!

¡Oh vaya! Realmente estoy feliz de que fuera una pesadilla y no la realidad esa realmente hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla.

¡Jaaa! –Suspire de alegría– Sera mejor que vuelva a dormir…

Steven no tenía idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro…

Pero el conseguiría sobrepasar todos sus problemas y conseguir un futuro mejor…

"De eso me encargare yo"

 **...**

 **Logro desbloqueado: ¡Soy mi mejor amigo!**

 **Descripción: En ciudad playa, reúnete con Steven.**

 **Notas de autor: Eso fue todo, un inicio bastante radical si lo tengo que decir.**

 **Este capítulo fue un dolor de cabeza y fue producido desde el sábado pasado hasta ahora mismo que se publica esta historia (5:00 am). Sin contar con esta nota de autor el capítulo cuenta con 8,250 palabras de pura historia (¡Hurra por mí!) Es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que eh escrito en mi vida.**

 **Ahora notaran que en las partes donde habla o narra el pequeño Steven hay errores de ortografía, no se preocupen están hechos a propósito porque pensé que así sería más realista (Ya saben 4 años y todo eso)**

 **También debieron notar que el final del capítulo es básicamente una copia de una parte del capítulo, pero eso también está hecho a propósito así, esto es debido a que la parte final de este capítulo es el inicio del siguiente (O sea el 1er capitulo).**

 **Ahora, vamos a contestar al gran elefante en la habitación…**

 **¿Habrán pairings? La respuesta es sí, pero como no quiero spoilear nada se tendrán que quedar con la duda (Solo sepan que los pairings entran en la segunda temporada de la cual hablaremos cuando le llegue su momento… a los pairings tienen que ver con lapis lazuli y peridot, pero no ellas como pareja)**

 **Disclaimer: Steven universo pertenece a Cartoon network y Rebbeca Sugar, todos los derechos, personajes, e historias van a ellos.**


End file.
